personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Gunslinger
Nobles, swashbucklers and soldiers spend years perfecting the classic arts of swordplay, but few take the time to gain the same expertise with firearms. The few who invest the years of training it takes to master firearms are gunslingers. A Cut Above As a gunslinger, you make your mark upon the world as a expert with flintlock firearms. While anyone can aim a pistol or rifle and fire it, a gunslinger is a cut far above the rabble. Gunslingers combine lightning fast reflexes and careful aim to act as masters of ranged combat. Gunslingers also draw on bravado, a mix of courage and confidence, to perform amazing deeds with firearms. Creating a Gunslinger As you build your gunslinger, think about two related elements of your character’s background: Where did you get your training with firearms, and what set you apart from other people who pick up a firearm? Class Features As a gunslinger, you gain the following class features. Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per Gunslinger level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Gunslinger level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor, Medium armor * Weapons: Simple Weapons, Firearms * Tools: Tinker’s Tools * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma * Skills: Choose two from the following: Acrobatics, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Survival. Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * One of the following: ** Flintlock ** Musket ** Blunderbuss * (a) armored coat or (b) leather armor * (a) one club, (b) one bayonet, or © one simple melee weapon * (a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack Defensive Cover At the 1st level, whenever a creature makes an attack against you, you can dive 5 feet to cover behind any nearby object as a reaction. Grit At the 2nd level, you gain a number of grit points equal to their Charisma Modifier (minimum 1) + 1. The number of grit points you have can never exceed your Charisma Modifier +1. You can regain grit points in the following ways: * Completing a short or long rest: Upon completion or a short or long rest, you regain all spent grit points. * Critical Hit with a Firearm: Each time you score a Critical Hit with a Firearm attack, you regain 3 grit points. * Trail Grit Regain: See your Trail Grit Regain for description. Deeds Gained at the 2nd level, Gunslingers use grit points to perform Deeds. Some deeds are instant bonuses or attacks, while others are bonuses that can last for a period of time. Some deeds last as long as you have 1 grit point. * Bonus Shot. You can spend 2 grit points to make an attack with a firearm as a Bonus Action. * Evasive Maneuvers. You gain an uncanny knack for avoiding danger and getting into position. You may spend 1 grit point to take the dodge or dash action as a bonus action. * Gunner's Focus. You can spend 2 grit points as a bonus action to focus a creature within your line of sight. This ability gives you an additional 1d6 damage against the focused creature each time you hit it with a ranged attack made with a firearm. This lasts for 1 minute or until the creature has 0 hit points. When the creature reaches 0 hit points, you may use your bonus action on your next turn to focus another creature until 1 minute is up. Extra damage is increased to 1d8 at 7th level, and 1d10 at 15th level. This cannot be used on more than 1 enemy at a time. * Gunslinger’s Luck. Sometimes, you’re lucky to just be alive. When you roll a 1 on the d20 for an attack roll using a firearm, you can spend 3 grit points to reroll the die and you must use the new roll. * Quick Draw. As a reaction, you can spend 1 grit point to gain a +2 bonus to your initiative roll. If you were surprised, you may take a turn at the end of the surprise round, then going back to your normal turn afterwards. * Targeting Shot. You can spend 1 grit point to target a specific location when you make a ranged attack against a creature. If the attack misses, the grit point is still lost. If you have multiple attacks for your Attack action, you can make multiple Targeted shots for 1 grit point each. If a targeted location calls for a saving throw, the DC is equal to 5 + the damage dealt by your firearm. **'Head.' The attack is a Critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. **'Torso.' On a hit, the target must make a Constitution saving throw or have disadvantage on attacks until the end of their next turn. **'Arms.' On a hit, the target must make a Strength saving throw or drop 1 item of your choice that it is holding. The item lands at the target's feet. **'Legs.' On a hit, the target must make a Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. **'Wings.' On a hit, the target must make a Constitution saving throw or plummet 30 feet and take fall damage if they hit the ground. * Utility Shot. If you have at least 1 grit point, you can perform all of the following utility shots. Each utility shot can be applied to any single attack with a firearm, but you must declare the utility shot you want to use before rolling to attack. ** Blast Lock. You make an attack roll against a lock within range. A lock's AC is decided by the DM. You deal double damage when you hit the lock when shooting with a firearm. ** Shoot Unattended Object. You make an attack roll against a Tiny object within the normal range of your firearm. The AC of the object is determined by the DM. As a recommendation, a Tiny object has an AC of 8. Gunslinger Trail At 3rd level, you choose a trail that you strive to emulate in your combat styles and techniques. It grants you a feature at 3rd level, and again at 6th, 11th, and 17th level. * Desperado Trail * Insurgent Trail * Marksmen Trail * Parasitic Trail * Peacekeeper Trail * Powder Monkey Trail * Spellslinger Trail Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Fast Hands At 5th level, you are able to make a ranged weapon attack with your firearm twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn, ignoring the weapons loading property. Fireback At 7th level, if a target misses you with a ranged attack, you can use your reaction to make a ranged weapon attack against that target. You can only use this feature once per round. Improved Grit At the 7th level, your number of grit points is now equal to your Charisma Modifier +2. At 14th level, your number of grit points is now equal to your Charisma modifier +3. At 18th level, your number of grit points is now equal to your Charisma modifier +4. Last Stand Starting at 9th level, if a creature drops you to 0 hit points, you may attack that creature with advantage as a reaction. You can make this special attack even if you have already expended your reaction this round, but not if you have already used your reaction this turn. Ricochet Starting at 10th level, if you miss with a firearm, you can make an attack against the target you missed as a free action to attempt to hit them again so long as the attack was not made at disadvantage. You do not add your proficiency bonus to this attack roll. Cheat Death At the 15th level, whenever you’re reduced to 0 hit points or lower, you can immediately spend all remaining grit points to instead be reduced to 1 hit point. This cannot be used if your hit points were 1 before you took the damage. Critical Blow At the 20th level, whenever you make a ranged weapon attack using a firearm against a creature, you may spend up to 5 grit points to deal 1 additional damage die per grit point spent. If at least 1 grit point is spent, at the start of the targets next turn, roll the attacks damage again with no ability modifier represented as the damage taken from internal injuries. The creature must make a Constitution saving throw (DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier), taking the full damage on a failure or half as much on a successful save. Once you use this feature, you can't do so again until you complete a long rest.